


First Time

by Keys_writings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Care for me, Epilepsy, One Shot, RT Baby AU, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_writings/pseuds/Keys_writings
Summary: Gavin has a seizure in front of Michael and Ray.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Care for Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113160) by [Tiikeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria). 



“Geoff!” The fear in the 9 years old voice was evident, especially with Ray crashing into him seconds later.

“Woah, what’s wrong buddy?” Geoff said as he knelt down to meet his height. Ray was panicking. Geoff never seen the normally laid back child so nervous. 

“Geoff,” Ray said frantically looking up at him, “something’s wrong with Gavin.” Those words chilled Geoff to his bones but he was determined not to scare Ray even more than he was. Jack and Ryan were at the store so it was just him and the lads today. 

“Okay Ray. Is Michael with him? “ Geoff asked as he led them back where Ray had come from. 

“Yeah. He told me to get you. When um… when Gavin…” Ray trailed off, pulling Geoff harder towards the living room. 

The sight that greeted them gave Geoff nothing but confusion. Halo was playing on the tv, abandoned for the scene on the couch. Gavin was sitting on the couch with Michael kneeling in front of him. Gavin’s body was stiff, his eyes open but unseeing. Michael was gently shaking his brothers arm, whispering something that he and Ray couldn't hear from the doorway. It slowly dawned on Geoff what was happening. 

When Jack and him had first adopted Gavin, they were told that he was epileptic. He suffered from both absence and tonic seizures. This caused parents to not want to adopt him and he had a hard time connecting to the other kids in the orphanage. Gavin had begged Geoff and Jack not to tell Michael and Ray. They had reluctantly agreed, and made Gavin promise that he would tell them when he was ready to with the hopes it would happen before he had one in front of them. They should have known better. 

“Geoff?” Michael asked, breaking Geoff out of his thoughts, “What's wrong with Gav?” 

“Boys. I know this is hard to hear, but I will have to explain it later. But you need to trust me that Gavin will be okay.” Geoff reassured them. Both boys looked doubtful but Ray did release his death grip on Geoff’s hand. Geoff squeezed it gently and more towards Gavin on the couch. He saw Michael was holding Gavin’s hand and by the look on his face he wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. 

“Ray, can you turn off the X-Box please? And go get Gavin a blanket and some water?” Geoff asked the small boy clinging to his side. Ray looked relieved to have something useful to do and, after turning of the X-Box carefully, he dashed off to find the items. Geoff spoke to Michael in the same soft voice. 

“Hey buddy. Can you help me lay Gavvy down? He'll be sore if he wakes up still sitting up.” Geoff waits until Michael nods before picking him up and laying him back down on the couch. 

“Now. When did you guys notice that Gavin… blank out?” Geoff asked for lack of a better word. Luckily Michael knew what he meant. 

“We were playing Halo together an Gavin got super quiet. And his character stopped moving and he didn't look at us… Then Ray ran to get you.” Michael said shakily, squeezing Gavin’s hand tightly. 

Geoff heart clenched at the thought of his boys having to deal with Gavin’s seizures along. Geoff knew first hand how terrifying it was and how helpless he felt looking down at his child. 

Geoff quietly took out his phone to text Jack what had happened and to keep Ryan out of the house for a while. 

Geoff put his phone away just as Ray ran back in the room carrying the blanket and a water bottle. Geoff could tell how disappointed he was that Gavin was still unresponsive. He gently took the blanket and put the bottle on the table beside the couch. He set the blanket around Gavin loosely. Now came the worst part. Knowing you can't do anything but wait for Gavin to come out of it on his own. 

Geoff sat down in front of the couch, gathered Michal and Ray into his lap, and prepared to wait for Gavin. For as long as it took.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based entirely off of the Care For Me series by Tiikeria. Who is an awesome person!! Go check them out on Tumblr and Archive!! <3


End file.
